


Why Loki Is

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “He told me he hoped I died a brutal and painful death full of suffering and misery,” Tony chimed up.“The crueler the insult, the more Loki likes you,” Thor insisted.





	Why Loki Is

“So, Thor,” Tony began on one of the days the Avengers were spending together at the tower. “We met your brother yesterday.”

“Yes!” Thor declared with a grin. “Loki was quite fond of all of you!”

“Didn’t seem that way to me,” Bruce muttered.

“He  _ was  _ kinda rude,” Clint agreed.

Thor frowned for a moment before realization flashed across his face. “Ah, yes. Well that is merely how Loki expresses himself when encountering new people he knows little about.”

“He told me he hoped I died a brutal and painful death full of suffering and misery,” Tony chimed up.

“The crueler the insult, the more Loki likes you,” Thor insisted.

“Why?” Natasha asked calmly. “That’s not really how things work here on Earth. Are they different on Asgard?”

Thor’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. “No,” he said softly. “It is Loki’s self defense mechanism.”

“Explain please?” Tony asked. “Cause I didn’t get any sleep last night, thinking he was gonna pop into my room and kill me.”

Thor nodded. “What you must first understand is that Loki is not Asgardian. He was adopted from Jotunheim where he had been left to die by his birth father, Laufey. Because of that, he is a Jotun who uses magic to hide his true appearance.”

“Okay,” Steve said. “I assume that’s important to the story?”

“Yes,” Thor confirmed. “Long ago, when Loki and I were young,” he began. “Father was throwing a feast on Asgard for the royals of another realm. During which, Loki and the heir of the other realm grew quite close.” his fond smile grew dark. “Loki lost his virginity that night.”

“Was he assaulted?” Natasha asked softly.

“Of course not,” Thor replied. “Loki was fully consenting. He fell deeply for the heir and we thought the heir felt the same.” he clenched his hands into fists on his legs and distantly, the Avengers heard the rumble of thunder. “I wish he had never gone with that  _ pathetic swine.” _

“What happened?” Clint asked, leaning forward now that he was fully immersed in the story.

“It took several months, but soon enough the heir’s proclamations reached us,” Thor said. “The true reason he slept with Loki. He wanted to be able to claim he had tamed a Frost-” Thor closed his eyes. “Forgive me for nearly using that term. He wanted to be able to claim he had tamed a Jotun. He had begun to spread rumors that the perfect way to melt the Ice Prince’s heart - for that is how others know of Loki - was to get him into bed and make him  _ beg _ . He claimed he had tamed Loki’s silvertongue and because of that, his place his Asgard was practically written in stone.”

“He broke Loki’s heart,” Steve noted.

“Yes,” Thor confirmed. “Loki felt as though he had been foolish to show his hand, his emotions. Because of that, his default is cruelty and arrogance until he can assure himself that the subject is not trying to fool him into giving up his hand so easily.”

“We’d never hurt him like that,” Natasha said softly.

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Thor assured. “But Loki will take longer to convince and you cannot be the ones to do that. Loki must find that out for himself.”

“So until he does, he’s just gonna tell us he hopes we die?” Tony guessed, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Thor confirmed with a beaming smile.

“What happened to him?” Bruce asked. “The uh...the heir?”

“We had him executed,” Thor replied. “His genitals were removed, by Loki himself as is custom. They were fed to father’s hunting dogs before he was beheaded.”

“Eugh,” Clint muttered, hand drifting absently to his throat.

“Believe me,” Thor said darkly. “He deserved far worse.”

 

………….

 

“You spoke with your Midgardian friends today,” Loki said as Thor approached where he stood on the balcony of the library, gazing out at the gleaming city of Asgard.

“I did,” Thor confirmed.

“You explained me.”

Thor sighed. “Brother, you need no explaining,” Thor assured. “You are you. What you do and why you do it matters not and to no one. We all have a reason for what we do and not everyone needs to know.”

“But you told them,” Loki pressed, looking over at Thor who sighed softly.

“Yes, I did,” Thor replied. “If only to ease their minds that you would not end their lives.’

“I wouldn’t,” Loki told him. “They are your friends.”

“And yours, if the threats you told out to the man of Iron were anything to go by,” Thor said with a grin.

Loki chuckled. “Indeed,” he agreed. After a moment, “I would enjoy returning to Midgard to meet them but if they wish not to see me again, I understand.”

“I’m sure, now that they understand your motivations for your actions, they would be thrilled to spend time with you again,” Thor promised, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Now come. It’s late and we should head to bed.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Thor,” Loki insisted as he let himself be guided out of the library and down the vast, golden halls. “I do not need to be told when to go to bed.”

“You do not need to,” Thor agreed. “But I often believe that perhaps you should be.”

Loki rolled his eyes, fighting down a fond smile. When they reached the doors to his room, he turned to Thor.

“I’m glad father has given you your powers back and allowed you to return to Asgard,” he said. “It was...lonely, without you.”

“Loki?” Thor said quietly. “I have been meaning to ask you. What happened while I was banished on Midgard? It seems as though while I was gone, you and father had a falling out?”

Loki shook his head. “It’s unimportant.”

“Loki-”

Loki held up his hand. “Another time, perhaps, Thor. I’m suddenly feeling ill.”

Thor easily recognized the lie. Loki had often used it in their childhood to get out of something he didn’t want to do. But for the moment, Thor let it slide.

“Feel better, brother,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Loki’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

“And to you,” Loki returned before turning and slipping into his room.


End file.
